The Girl I Met in A Night
by KuncenKasur
Summary: Sepotong kisah tentang seorang gadis yang mengetuk pintuku di suatu malam. BTS! MINYOON! MINGA! FICLET


**その夜に会ってしまった子** **(The Girl I Met in A Night)**

BTS Fanfiction

Characters belongs to God, BTS Belongs to Bighit

Minyoon

Ficlet. Horror

.

.

.

Hari itu aku pulang menjelang tengah malam. Lokasi apartemen sederhanaku yang terletak di gang sempit yang sedikit jauh dari keramaian Gangnam membuat keadaan pada saat itu benar-benar sepi. Banyak lampu yang sudah padam. Tidak terlihat ada orang yang berada di jalanan. Aku, dengan badan letih sehabis seharian berlatih tari di studio, hendak menaiki tangga untuk sampai ke kamarku.

Dari setiap langkah naik yang ku ambil, bagian paha dan betisku terasa nyeri, mungkin efek dari latihanku yang terlalu keras. Dengan susah payah aku naik menuju puncak tangga itu, dan beberapa anak tangga lagi sampai aku tiba, aku berhenti.

Ku lihat ada seorang gadis sedang duduk memeluk lutut di depan pintu kamar tetanggaku.

Rambutnya yang panjang tergerai menutupi wajahnya yang tertunduk dalam.

Aku mematung ngeri. Tubuhku tak bisa kugerakkan sama sekali.

Gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya,tapi aku tak berani bertatap. Ku tutup mataku sekuat tenaga dan berpaling dari sosok misterius itu.

Tak lama, saat kubuka mataku perlahan, dia tak ada di sana.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _The Girl I Met in A Night_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Gara-gara kejadian itu, aku tak lagi berani pulang larut malam. Aku mengganti jam latihan tariku lebih awal, supaya aku sudah bisa pulang sore harinya. Aku hampir selalu pulang pukul 6 sore. Beruntung bagiku karena aku tak pernah melihat sosok itu lagi di sana.

Namun suatu ketika aku terpaksa pulang malam setelah membantu temanku mempersiapkan kompetisi tari yang akan diikutinya. Aku takut jika aku harus melihat gadis itu lagi. Aku takut dia akan duduk di sana seperti waktu itu.

Aku takut... menatap wajahnya.

Saat menaiki tangga, aku beberapa kali memejamkan mataku sambil berharap bahwa kejadian yang sama tidak akan terulang lagi untuk kedua kali. Aku mengambil langkah berat, satu-satu ku naiki anak tangga itu dengan setengah hati. Aku ingin pulang tapi aku terlalu takut untuk melihatnya di sana. Semoga, semoga saja dia tak ada...

Ku buka mataku saat aku tiba di ujung tangga. Aku menoleh, dan dia ada di sana, di tempat yang sama seperti waktu itu, duduk memeluk lutut di depan pintu kamar tetanggaku.

Aku terdiam di tempatku berdiri.

Dia mengangkat kepalanya, dan aku terlambat untuk berpaling.

Aku melihatnya...

Dia yang tak memiliki wajah...

Tapi kekosongan itu seolah menatapku dengan tajam.

"Permisi."

Aku berjengit kaget ketika ku dengar sebuah suara. Nyatanya, seseorang berdiri di bawahku. Dia melangkahi anak tangga yang membuat jarak di antara kami, kemudian dia berjalan melewatiku, dan membuka pintunya, masuk ke dalam kamar bahkan tanpa mengucapkan apa pun lagi. Aku yang terus mengikuti geraknya kembali pada sudut itu, pada pintu yang telah tertutup kembali. Pada sosok yang menghilang tak kusadari.

Aku memegang dadaku sendiri. Betapa ketakutanku telah membuat jantungku berdegup sangat keras.

Saat itu aku mulai mempertanyakan siapa sosok gadis yang dua kali kudapati duduk di tempat yang sama. Aku mulai menyimpan pertanyaan tentangnya, juga tentang tetangga kamarku yang tak pernah ku tahu namanya. Aku tak mengenalnya dan kami juga tak pernah bertegur sapa. Aku tak tahu, apakah mungkin ada kaitannya antara tetanggaku dengan gadis misterius itu.

Yang jelas, aku merasa bahwa sosok itu tengah menunggu...

Entah menunggu siapa...

Entah menunggu apa...

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _The Girl I Met in A Night_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Suatu ketika aku memutuskan untuk mengetuk pintu itu setelah aku mengalami kejadian yang sama selama empat kali. Aku memberanikan diri untuk datang menemui tetanggaku untuk bertanya—tidak, minta konfirmasi, atau apa pun yang bisa menjawab keresahanku. Aku resah! Gadis itu menghantuiku!

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku tidak mengerti."

Aku duduk di hadapannya dengan gelisah. Dia memandangku tidak percaya. Aku telah bercerita padanya tentang apa yang kulihat belakangan ini.

"Maaf, eung..."

"Yoongi. Min Yoongi."

"Maaf, Yoongi-sshi tapi aku... aku hanya tak bisa tidur nyenyak karena masalah ini. Aku tak tahu harus bercerita pada siapa lagi selain kau..."

Dia mendengus.

"Aku tidak percaya hantu. Lagipula aku tak pernah melihat ada orang yang duduk di depan pintuku semalaman. Apalagi seorang gadis." kata lelaki berwajah cantik itu dengan raut serius dan nada tegas. Aku bingung, apa lagi yang harus ku katakan supaya dia percaya?

"Yoongi-sshi, tolong. Aku tak berbohong padamu. Aku hanya takut terjadi hal yang buruk dengan keberadaan gadis itu di depan pintumu..."

"Aku akan baik-baik saja. Kau pun juga akan baik-baik saja. Kau tidak perlu mencemaskan apapun, eum..."

"Park Jimin."

"Jimin-sshi." saat itu wajah dinginnya sedikit mengendur dengan sebuah senyuman tipis yang dia ukir. Senyuman pertama yang kulihat darinya seolah mendamaikan hatiku yang kacau balau.

Esok paginya aku berpapasan dengannya yang hendak membuang sampah ketika aku akan pergi kuliah. Dia menyapaku duluan. Dia memberiku senyuman itu lagi. Aku mulai merasakan sesuatu yang hangat di dadaku. Betapa cantiknya dia ketika tengah tersenyum. Aku kagum, sungguh.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _The Girl I Met in A Night_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Beberapa lama semenjak aku mengenal Min Yoongi, aku tak pernah lagi melihat gadis itu di depan pintunya. Aku merasa lega. Benar apa yang Yoongi katakan, bahwa tidak ada yang perlu ku cemaskan.

Malam itu, sepulang latihan aku hendak menemuinya untuk mengantarkan seloyang _cheese cake_ yang ku beli di jalan. Namun ku lihat kamarnya terbuka, ada beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang, berdiri di pintu dan barang-barangnya berada tak beraturan di dalam kardus-kardus besar.

Mereka mengatakan kalau kamar itu akan dikosongkan. Satu dari mereka, ibu pengelola apartemen tempat kami tinggal bicara padaku kemudian.

Katanya, Yoongi meninggal tadi siang.

Aku tertohok. Kueku jatuh bebas.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _The Girl I Met in A Night_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Aku tak pernah bisa tidur nyenyak sejak hari kematian Yoongi. Aku selalu merasa gelisah dalam tidurku, aku selalu merasa takut untuk keluar dari kamarku di malam hari, aku bahkan tak pernah lagi—benar-benar tak pernah pulang lebih dari jam 6 sore. Aku dihantui, tapi entah oleh apa. Ketakutanku bagai tanpa penyebab. Tapi aku jelas gelisah. Gelisah sekali!

Kamar itu pun belum ada yang mengisi lagi. Tiap hari, lampunya padam dan pintunya terkunci.

Namun suatu hari, aku pulang sedikit terlambat—lagi-lagi karena tepaksa. Masih pukul 7 malam, matahari baru tenggelam. Aku melihat lampu di dalam kamar itu menyala. Aku berpikir, mungkin kamar itu telah diisi oleh penghuni baru.

Tanpa memedulikannya lebih jauh, aku masuk ke kamarku sendiri dan mengunci pintu.

Pukul 8, aku hendak menyiapkan makan malamku di dapur. Ketika aku tengah membuka kulkas untuk mencari satu wadah berisi kimchi kiriman ibuku, aku mendengar pintuku diketuk.

Dok, dok, dok!

Ketukan yang tak keras itu terdengar jelas karena aku tak menyalakan televisi. Aku berjalan ke pintu untuk melihat siapa yang telah mengetuk pintuku malam-malam begini.

"Iya, sebentar." ucapku. Ku kira itu mungkin saja ibu pengelola. Maka tanpa curiga...

...ku buka pintu itu.

"Selamat malam Jimin-sshi."

Seorang gadis berdiri di hadapanku. Rambutnya panjang terurai. Dia mengenakan gaun putih pendek yang tipis. Dia tersenyum padaku.

Dia tersenyum—

"Salam kenal."—dengan wajah yang pernah ku lihat sebelumnya.

"Aku tetangga barumu."

Wajah Yoongi.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _The Girl I Met in A Night_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _END_

Btw, saya mau hiatus dulu untuk ngelanjutin Welcome Baby dan The Last Train: Horizon karena ada beberapa project yang musti saya kerjakan dalam waktu dekat ini. Tapi hiatusnya nggak lama kok, hehehe.

Buat yang punya cerita horor, misteri, atau yang punya pengalaman, boleh dong cuapcuap di kotak review, siapa tau bisa saya contek buat jadi bahan cerita baru.


End file.
